


Q Check

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Notes:</b> Written for prompt #33 at  "Indulge your every whim."<br/><b>Summary:</b> Q gives Riker another chance at an old offer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q Check

**Title:** Q Check  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek: The Next Generation  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 274  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #33 at "dove_drabbles" "Indulge your every whim."  
**Summary:** Q gives Riker another chance at an old offer

Riker knew the moment Q entered the room. He didn't even look up.

“What do you want Q?” Riker put down one report and picked up another one.

“I was wondering if you would like to reconsider my offer.” Q said with a smug grin.

“What offer was that? You've made so many over the years.” Riker finally looked up at the being that had been a thorn in his side for ages.

“The offer to join the Continuum of course. My, my, how you humans forget these things so easily.” Q smiled and tapped his foot. “Come now Riker. What is your answer?”

“It’s the same one I gave when you asked the first time. NO!” Riker got up and walked over to where Q stood at the window. “Get off my ship.”

“Fine but I thought you might want to indulge your every whim and explore your every desire. Or has that Captains chair and the old ball and chain took the fun right out of you?” Q taunted.

“I love my job and Deanna. It’s the life I want.” Riker said. “Now get off my ship.”

“Fine. Picard was always more fun than you anyway.” Q snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Riker shook his head and sighed.

Deanna came in their quarters. “What's wrong?”

“I just had a visit from Q.” Riker told her. “He said I wasn't any fun.”

“Depends on what kind of fun he's looking for.” Deanna walked over and kissed her husband. She rubbed his chest and looked at him with a seductive smile.

Riker gave her a bright smile in return. “You may have a point.”


End file.
